Fates Interwined
by pshht04
Summary: Maka is starting her freshman year in Shibusen. When she was little, someone saved her and promised to give anything if he saved her. That day she learned she was a meister, though she forgot her promise to the boy. The boy swore to find the her again someday and ask for what he wanted, but forgot to ask her name. What if by chance, they became partners? What'll happen to them?


A/N: Hey guys! this is my first fanfic! hope you guys like this!

. . .

Prologue Part 1:

A little girl was walking down the streets of a city in the middle of the night. She was wearing a long black coat and a cap, covering her hair.

The city looked so abounded, like the little girl was the last living thing there. Usually, the cities would be full of lights and it would be very noisy, but this night was very different, full of silence. No living creature could be found.

Suddenly, there was a faint scream, but it quickly died. Once again, silence consumed the city.

The girl turned her head to the direction where the faint scream came from. A gust of wind could be felt.

The girl ran to where the faint scream came from. It was in the corner. Once she turned to that corner, she quickly froze. Right in front of her was a monster like creature.

She backed a little, but she tripped on a small rocked and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Unfortunately, for the girl, the monster like creature heard the little girl fell.

The monster like creature turned and saw the little girl and moved closer to the little girl.

The little girl quickly stood up and ran around the city, but the monster like creature started to chase after the little girl.

. . .

"Wonder why the city's so quiet tonight, it's so unusual! I really don't know where I'm going now, well, where my feet takes me." A little boy said to himself.

The poor little girl has ran around the city for like 3 times.

The monster like creature was still chasing after her. She turned to a dark corner and so did the monster like creature.

The monster like creature slowly moved towards the poor little girl, as the poor little girl moved back. The poor little girl felt the wall on her back and knew that I t was a dead end. Just as all hope was lost, she saw someone turn around the corner.

The little boy saw the poor little girl and the monster like creature.

"Sorry to butt in, carry on." The little boy said, backing away from the corner slowly.

"Wait! Please help!" the poor little girl pleaded.

"No way! I don't want to help someone in your situation! What will I get if I help you anyway?!" the little boy said to the poor little girl, walking out of the corner.

"You idiot! Anything you want! Just help me already!" the little girl shouted.

The little boy came back to the corner.

"Anything you say? This'll be interesting." The person said, smirking.

The little boy's right arm turned into a sharp blade.

The little girl froze in shock.

"Y-Y-You're a weapon?" the little girl stuttered.

"Are you blind? The! I am a weapon! Didn't you see my right arm just transform?" the little boy asked, irritated.

"Just get on with it! I want to get out of this corner already! It's suffocating me!" the little girl said.

"Fine! Just be quiet, will you?!" the little boy answered.

The little boy aimed for the monster like creature, but it dodged. He aimed at it continuously, but it kept on dodging. The little boy was out of breath.

'If I don't finish this soon, I'll be dead meat! Someone has to use me! I wonder if the girl could.' The little boy thought.

"Hey! Do you know how to use a weapon?" the little boy asked the little girl.

"Are you crazy?! Of course not!" the little girl shouted, running out of patience.

"Well you have to use me, or else both of us will be dead meat! Besides, it's not like I want you to touch me! If there was another way, I would've done it years ago!" the little boy shouted back.

"Are you deaf?! I told you, I can't! I'm not willing to touch a dirty weapon like you!"

"Well, you'll know how, trust me!" the little boy said.

"Hey!"

"What?!" the little girl said, annoyed.

"Catch!"

Before the little girl could even answer, the little boy already turned into a weapon. The little girl caught the weapon.

"Are you really THAT stupid?! You're going to kill us both!" the little girl screamed.

"Either way, we'll just be killed, but we have to fight! Now, just do as I say. Aim for the it and dodged its attacks!"

"What?!" the little girl asked, confused.

"You'll know what to do!" the little boy answered.

The monster like creature moved towards them.

"Dodge!"

The little girl dodged the monster like creature's incoming attack.

"Aim for it!"

The little girl attacked the monster like creature and it was wounded.

"Just keep on attacking continuously, while it's injured!"

The little girl kept on attacking, until the monster like creature became nothing but a soul.

The little boy was really amazed on how the little girl fought.

'This is her first time? No way! She's like a pro, holding me!' the little boy thought.

He transformed back into human form. He saw the little girl was so exhausted from the fight.

"Hey-" he was not able to continue what he was going to say, because the little girl passed out from exhaustion and was now laying on the cold ground.

'Should I just leave her here? No, that'll be uncool.' The little boy let out a long sigh.

He carried the little girl on his back and just started walking, but doesn't know where to go.

...

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! There's still a prologue part 2. Please read the following chapters! thanks for the support, really, THANK YOU!


End file.
